Mobile user equipments (UEs) when operating in Frequency Division Duplex (FDD) mode may face several unpredicted issues. One of the major issues is the transmit (Tx)-modulated spur interference problem that occur in LTE-Frequency Division Duplex (FDD) transceivers. The Tx-modulated spur directly interferes with the wanted signal in LTE-FDD transceivers and causes a severe degradation to its signal-to-noise ratio (SNR). Carrier Aggregation (CA) is one of the key features in Fourth Generation (4G) Long Term Evolution-Advanced (LTE-A) mobile communication systems to meet the strong demand for the high data rates from the mobile users and the issue of Tx-modulated spur is dominant in CA scenarios.